Love Calls You By Your Name
by KompassionAngel
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a teasing, almost hate relationship. What happens when someone develops feelings? A/U High-School Mondler LovexHate Relationship
1. Chapter 1- Forget Me Not

Chapter 1- Forget Me Not

Monica jumped awake from her un-expected nap in her history class. The loud bell rang, the gratifying sound ringing in her ears. It was her first time falling asleep during a class she enjoyed, but she couldn't help closing her eyes for a moment which had somehow turned into a whole period. She tiredly stood up and grabbed the books on her desk, her legs slightly wobbling as she walked out of history class.

Monica stared down at her pink binder as she walked through the busy hallways, all the people around her irrelevant until suddenly she slammed into someone, more than likely a boy due to his muscular build. The dreadful action immediately snapped Monica out of her sleepy state.

"Watch where you're going Geller." He said.

Monica's head snapped up when she noticed the familiar voice.

Chandler Bing. Her brother's best-friend and a now usual guest at their yearly Thanksgiving dinners even though he terribly hated Thanksgiving. It was apparently because his parents had decided to inform their divorce to him during their thanksgiving meal or something yet Monica wasn't listening. She was too caught up intently staring at him. No one else besides Rachel knew about her small crush on Chandler the first time Ross invited him to their family's thanksgiving dinner. Monica didn't know what it was about him at the time but it was definitely not his hair. Maybe it was his smile, or that joke...

Yet, those feelings were suddenly exchanged with hurt and sadness when she eavesdropped on Ross and Chandler's conversation which had somehow included her, only to find out Chandler thought she was just some fat girl. Even though Monica had just met him that day, she took the comment to heart and for the first time she denied a piece of cake.

The next year, Monica fortunately lost a dramatic amount of weight and with the help of Rachel's amazing sense of fashion, had Chandler drooling all over himself. However, they had somehow developed a teasing, hate relationship that day which had gotten worse when Monica was eligible to skip a grade in Math, that only rewarded her with the same Math class as Chandler. She immediately regretted all the time she wasted over the summer the year prior studying un-necessary grade 11 math.

"You too, _Bing_." She glared.

Chandler smirked slyly at her before walking away into the now, almost empty hallways.

No matter how much Monica wanted to deny it, he was a really good-looking guy. His brunette locks and his smile were some great features but his blue eyes intrigued her the most.

She took a glace of him from the side of her shoulder, his blue backwards cap that now could easily be read. Monica quickly looked forward though, not risking the chance of Chandler believing she was checking him out. Even though she noticed that he sometimes checked her out as well, Monica never called him out on it. However, she knew he would always tease her about it in the back of math class during their daily arguments if he was ever to catch her.

Monica slowly made her way to her next class, science, despite that there was now completely no one in the hallways. She was still tired from last night, wishing she decided to call Rachel a lot earlier than she did.

Monica finally made it to the door of her science class, and walked in. The students and her science teacher, Mr. Smith all stared at her.

"Monica, can I help you?" Mr. Smith asked.

Monica raised an eyebrow, with no verbal reply. She mentally rechecked her schedule in her head, and gasped. She walked into the wrong class!

"Uhh..." Monica stood still, her face turning a deep shade of red."...Wrong class." She simply replied before quickly walking out. She heard a few giggles from some of the students before Mr. Smith hushed them.

It took Monica a moment to realize her next class was in fact, Math. She inwardly groaned in anger when she realized she even bumped into Chandler and didn't realize.

Monica quickly made her way into the grade 11 hallway, this time very cautious of which class she was entering. All pairs of eyes were on her once again, including Chandler who also had a smirk, as she slipped past desks until she reached her own.

"Monica Geller, where have you been for the last 10 minutes?" Mrs. White, her math teacher asked.

"..Uh, I was totally not keeping track of time Mrs. White." Monica said.

Mrs. White looked at her with a deathifying glare."..Never let it happen again."

Monica nodded in understandment and pulled out her notebook and pencils. She quickly wrote down some of the equations on the chalkboard inside her notebook. Just a few minutes later, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"What do you want Chandler?" Monica asked, annoyed."Don't you see I'm trying to do my work here?"

"Might as well not, since you still can't tell time." Chandler smirked as he watched Monica roughly drop her pencil on her desk and fully turn around in defense. He loved the amount of passion in her eyes everytime they would have arguments.

"For your information, I can tell time perfectly." Monica snapped.

"Oh really, is that why you were _just_ 10 minutes late?" Chandler asked."Y'know, someone told me that the first time you read time was when you were 13. I think that was the last time too."

"Would you just shut-up?!" Monica shouted. It was suprisingly quiet in the class, her voice slightly startling a few people including Chandler.

"Is there something going on over there, Miss Geller?"

"N-No, ma'am." Monica nervously replied. She wasn't the type of person to throw people under the bus.

"Well try to keep it down, okay?" Mrs White said."... I don't know what as gotten into you today."

Monica stared down at her desk, ashamed. She never had never been told that before. She was the most perfect student, and she wanted to keep it that way, but with Chandler Bing right behind her, it would be impossible.

"Umm...Mrs. White, may I change my desk location?" Monica requested."I think I would concentrate alot more somewhere else."

Chandler was quite suprised by her decision, since there was days when their agruements would get past extreme.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait until Monday, it's the end of the period."

On cue, the bell rang, and everyone got out their seats rushing out the doors.

Monica walked to her locker, and opened it, placing her books at the top and grabbed her pink walet with change inside.

When she shut her locker, Monica was startled when Chandler appeared to be leaning on the locker next to her.

"So you're changing your desk location, huh?"

"Why do you care?" Monica asked

"I don't." Chandler quickly repiled."It's just that I know that you really don't want to move away from me." He smirked.

"How are you sure of that?" Monica's responded defensively."You think too high about yourself Chandler Bing."

"Oh really? Because Ross told me that you had a crush on me." Monica's eyes widened. She didn't recall ever telling Ross about her crush on Chandler, and it couldn't have been so obvious.

" _Had_." She admitted.

"So it's true?" Chandler asked with a grin.

"So what if it is, now I know how much of a douchebag you are." Monica snapped.

The grin on Chandler's face didn't fade. "A douchebag _you_ had a crush on." He replied.

"I don't like you okay? Get that through your tiny brain!" Monica rarely ever yelled, but Chandler was just so fustrating.

"You know what?" Monica said, claming down."I think it's best for us to forget eachother."

Chandler's grin finally diasppeared and he, for the first time looked serious.

"Goodbye Chandler." Monica said before she began walking away into the empty hallways for the second time today, however Chandler quickly caught up behind her.

"Wait." He said, grabbing her wrist.

Monica turned back,"Wha-"

She was cut off by a tender kiss, and her eyes widened, caught completely off gaurd. She didn't pull away though, instead she fell into the kiss and shut her eyes, softly kissing back. She felt Chandler let go of her wrist and gasped when his hand slid from her thigh to her hip. He pulled her closer, their bodies less than a millilmetre apart.

Chandler groaned when Monica slowly interwinded her hands into his hair, tugging on his brunette locks softly. The kiss seemed to last forever, and everything around them seemed to have disappered until that gratifying bell from earlier rang.

Chandler slowly pulled away, and opened his eyes looking directly into Monica's.

"I dare you to try and forget me now." He said."...Goodbye Monica." Chandler let go of her and walked away, leaving Monica in the middle of the hallway just like she had done but instead, he didn't turn back.

 _ **Hey everyone!**_

 **I finally finished this Chapter I've been working on from last week. Please review telling me if you think I should continue! BTW shout-out to anyone born** **tomorrow, we have the same B-Day XD**


	2. Chapter 2- Monica's New Diary

Chapter 2- Monica's New Diary

Monica rubbed her arm, as she felt her vocal cords tighten. She held back her tears, while she remained in the middle of the hallway and intently watched as Chandler walked out the main entrance of the school, not bothering to turn back. As much as Monica hoped he did, she knew it was wishful thinking.

She didn't know what brought on her urge to cry. If it was because he just left her there, just like she'd plan on doing to him? Or because that was her first-

"Monica! Monica!" Someone called from a distance. Monica glanced behind her and it was Rachel.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She chanted as she raced down the foyer."Chip just asked me out!"

"Oh, that's great!" Monica replied with much less enthusiasm as usual and a fake smile. She tried to discreetly wipe a tear that unexpectedly slipped however, Rachel noticed.

"Hunny, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah!" Monica reassured, her fake smile still visible."I'm just so happy for you!"

Even though Rachel was her best-friend, Monica couldn't tell her about the kiss yet. It was too soon and she didn't want anyone that was still inside the building over hear the conversation. It would definitely be the school's gossip.

"I'm so happy too!" Rachel smiled.

* * *

Chandler's hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked out the main entrance of Lincoln High School, his backpack hanging off his right shoulder. Thoughts and regret filled his mind as he sat down on an outdoor lunch table in the front of the school.

 _'Why did I kiss her? Why did I just make things complicated?'_ He kept thinking. _'She probably thinks that I like her...But do I?-Of course not, she cut off the tip of my toe for godsake!'_

Chandler suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder."Hey man, are you alright?"

It was Ross, another Geller.

"Yeah, I'm good." Chandler simply replied. Even though Chandler usually told Ross everything, this was definitely not something he wanted to talk about with him.

"Are you sure because you seem like you're really worried about something." Ross said, continuing the topic. Ross sat down next to Chandler.

"I have a test later on, that's all." Chandler responded as truthfully as he could.

"Oh, okay." Ross surprisingly replied. Sometimes it could be really hard to lie to Ross, he always would want to dig a little deeper into the conversation until he got to the bottom line.

"Can you come over to my house later?" He asked.

"What for?"

"I need some help putting up decorations for my party, that I _think_ I invited you to." Ross sarcastically replied.

Chandler eyes widened, amazed he forgot that Ross was going to have party while his parents, Jack and Judy, were out of town.

"I almost forgot." He admitted."But honestly Ross, do you really think people will go to your party?"

"Yes, why not? Free beer." Ross stated.

Chandler shrugged his shoulders, because it was true.

"So are you going to come or not?"

Chandler quietly sighed. It was almost ironic to him that out of all days this week, Ross decided to ask him to go to his house that specific day. He really didn't want to see Monica again today, in fact _forever_.

"...I can't." Chandler said, avoiding eye contact with Ross.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because, uh..." There was nothing Chandler could think of for a believable excuse.

Ross squinted his eyes at Chandler in confusion, until his eyes lit up.

"It's because of Monica, isn't it?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"W-What?!" Chandler words stumbled in shock. How in the world did he know about the kiss?

Ross laughed."Dude, it's okay, it's not like you like her, she likes you."

Chandler sighed of relief.

"Are you sure?" He played along, with the so called found excuse.

"Yeah!" Ross reassured."It was her old diary anyways, maybe she doesn't even like you anymore."

Oh how Chandler wished Ross's last statement could be true. Chandler knew she still had a crush on him by the way she would sometimes teasingly walk by him when she wore tight jeans or bite her lower lip in attempt to turn him on, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't.

"Y'know.." Ross continued."I think she got a new diary so we can make sure if she still likes you or not. Your name wasn't mentioned much in the old one, only on thanksgiving two years ago."

"Really?" Ross didn't tell much about the diary, only that he found out that Monica had a crush on him. Before, Chandler thought Monica's crush was recent but it completely surprised him when Ross told him the entry date because he couldn't believe how stupid he use to look yet, Monica still liked him.

"Yeah, it also said something about you calling her fat." Ross said.

"I don't remember saying that." Chandler replied with a puzzled look.

"But I think you did, because the next year Monica unexpectedly lost a ton of weight." Ross noted."It would make perfect sense if it was because of your comment, because she did have a crush on you. You maybe hurt her feelings."

Chandler felt his chest tighten at Ross's last remark because maybe it was true, Monica changed herself to only impress him. He made someone change.

Chandler immediately felt terrible, and Ross could tell by the way he zoned out and didn't reply.

"Chandler!" Ross waved a hand in front of him and he instantly snapped out of his thoughts."Don't feel bad man, she got her revenge by cutting off your toe."

Once, Chandler wondered what he did wrong to deserve the tip of his toe to be gone. But now, he didn't feel like it was enough.

"Y'know since you feel so bad you could apologize to her." Ross suggested.

"That's maybe the worst idea." Chandler mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, _maybe that's not a bad idea_." Chandler rearranged his previous words. He knew Monica defiantly didn't want to talk to him but that kiss had to mean that she wasn't completely pissed off at him. She did in fact kiss him back.

"You can probably apologizes after school, at my house."

Chandler sighed when he finally realized Ross wasn't going to give up on him not going to his house.

"Alright."  
-

Ross held the door open for Chandler, walking into the Geller's residence. He looked around noticing a few changes from the last time he was there. He also noticed Monica wasn't home, which was a relief.

"Looks like Monica isn't home yet." Chandler said his thought aloud.

"Yeah, where do you want to start with the decorations?" Ross asked.

"I was actually thinking we could maybe check Monica's diary, to just get some clarification about her crush."

Ever since Ross told him about Monica's crush at lunch, he couldn't stop thinking about her and the kiss.

"Okay, but we have to be quick."

Chandler followed Ross up the staircase, into Monica's bedroom. The walls were painted a light shade of pink, and her room very clean just as Chandler would figure.

"Hey look!" Ross pointed. An opened book, that almost looked like a journal, was face-flat on Monica's bed.

Chandler picked up the book and in fact, the book was Monica's new diary. The new entry read;

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I had my first kiss._

Chandler was so close to dropping the book in shock. His eyes were widened, and so did Ross's but for a completely different reason. Chandler peered over to where Ross was looking to only realize Monica was by her bedroom door.

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. 9 reviews for a first chapter? Thank you guys so so much! I hate myself for not updating a lot sooner but school just finished today :( I defiantly plan on updating my fanfics a lot more frequently now that school is over, and perhaps maybe start another fanfic story I've been working on. I practically made 3 different drafts for this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect XD Anyways, thanks again for the massive amount of awesome feed back :) Feel free to leave your thoughts about this chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tension

Chapter 3 - Tension

"What are you two lunatics doing in here?!" Monica angrily shouted."Get out!"

Ross immediately left her room, getting a cold stare from Monica as he made his way past her. While her head was still turned, Chandler took this as an advantage and quickly threw her diary underneath her bed.

"What was that?" Monica asked walking into her bedroom.

"W-What was what?" Chandler stuttered, backing up until he hit a wall.

"What did you throw underneath my bed?!" She asked, much harsher.

"Nothing." He calmly responded.

Monica heard the hint of guilt from lying in his voice and wasn't convinced. She bent down and looked underneath her bed, when she noticed a shape of a book in the darkness. She immediately grabbed it and gasped when she realized what it was. Her diary.

"First you take my first kiss and then you come into my room and read my diary...What is wrong with you?!" Monica asked. She began to feel her eyes fill with tears for the second time today.

"So it is true." Chandler uttered aloud.

"Is what tru-" Monica quickly slapped a hand around her mouth in horror when she realized what she unconsciously said before.

"Listen Monica, hear me out." Chandler said walking closer to her.

"Why should I?" Monica asked, quickly getting up, turning her back to him as she wiped her tear. She never cried so much in a day before, she was Monica Geller, always so strong and never showed any sad emotions to anyone. Yet today she couldn't help it, everything seemed to turn upside-down.

Chandler placed his hand on her shoulder and immediately expected her response to be,"Don't touch me!" but all she did was turn around. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness he never saw before.

"Y'know Chandler, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who I loved, who would never hurt me or invade my personal belongings." Monica said. She could tell that Chandler looked apologetic, but it was definitely not enough for her.

"Look, Monica, the only reason I wanted to see your diary was because...because I wanted to know if you still liked me." Chandler admitted.

"Well I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Actually, you're right _,_ I fucking hate you!"She angrily replied.

Chandler unexpectedly grabbed Monica by her waist and slammed her against her bedroom door, roughly kissing her. Monica's eyes widened in shock, yet made no effort to push him away. Instead, she kissed him back, more passionately than she did earlier that day. She almost felt like she was getting better at this kissing thing, especially when Chandler smiled against her lips.

"If you fucking hate me so much, tell me why didn't you pull away, _Monica_." Suddenly Monica felt butterflies in her stomach when he said her name in his now husky voice.

"I didn't pull away b-because..."

"Because?"

"...I don't know why I didn't pull away, I probably should've though." She replied stubbornly, crossing her hands below her chest.

"Oh really?" Chandler smirked.

"Yeah, since it was the worst kiss I've ever had." She lied. This kiss was in fact the best kiss yet.

"Are you sure about that?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded, positively.

"That's too bad because I know the exact reason why you didn't pull away." He said. Chandler's hands were slowly sliding up and down her hips.

"Which is what?" Monica responded, almost defensively.

"You still like me."

Monica's eyes widened." I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

She pushed Chandler off of her body walked to the other side of the room."You're the one that kissed me both times so maybe you're the one that likes me!"

Chandler mumbled something underneath his breath, staring at the floor.

"What was that?" Monica asked.

"N-Nothing." Chandler quickly replied."I'm just wondering if that was your worst kiss ever then it means our kiss this morning was your best."

Another cheeky smile appeared on Chandler's face, getting Monica more angry then before. He loved it when she would get all railled up because lof his smart-ass remarks.

"Get out Chandler!" Monica exclaimed."Ugh, I don't even know why you're still in here! You already got an answer so get out!"

"Okay, but before I go I want you to admit that it was the best kiss you've had." Chandler walked closer to Monica again.

"You know what I want?" Monica said."I want you to admit that first!"

"Okay, I won't lie to you, Monica Geller, it was the best kiss I've had." Chandler responded truthfully. Monica gasped in shock at his words, and could tell that he wasn't lying by the way he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and avoided eye contact with her.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked. Monica was speechless, she almost looked like she saw a ghost.

"N-Nothing, it's just that I never expected you to say that." She said.

"Yeah well I did." Chandler replied, shuffling his feet."N-Now it's your turn."

"Fine, _Chandler Bing_ ," Monica emphasized." _I won't lie to you, it was the best kiss I've had_."

Chandler smirked.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He said walking past her and opening the shut door."I'll go now."

"Okay, you do that." Monica replied, watching as Chandler closed the door behind him. She walked over to her shut door, wondering if she should help out with the decorations. Instead, Monica collapsed on her bed, shutting her eyes in confusion and frustration. Why does Chandler Bing always have to screw with her head?

* * *

"Hey man." Chandler said, walking down the stairs. He looked around and noticed decorations and streamers all over the place. Ross was up high on a ladder with scotch tape and a blue balloon in his hand.

"Wow, the place looks great!" Chandler exclaimed."Was I really up there for so long?"

"Seems like it." Ross replied as he climbed down the ladder."...So did you apologize to Monica?"

"W-What?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Y'know about calling her fat a few years ago?"

"Ooh, yeah I did." He lied. If Ross only knew what he actually did instead...

"So who did you invite so far?" Chandler quickly asked, changing the topic.

"Well I invited the jocks." Ross said."Oh, I also invited Phoebe Buffay just for you." He winked.

Phoebe Buffay was Chandler's potential crush, who he claimed he liked only because someone started a rumour he was gay a year ago. He prefered the rumour of him crushing on Phoebe rather than the alternative since he felt that Ross believed the rumour was true even though he never asked him about it. Ross wasn't homophobic so Chandler didn't worry about losing his best friend while these rumours were going around the school, but it wasn't the truth. That's when Chandler decided to look around his biology class and even though he felt nothing towards her, Phoebe was still the most attractive girl in the class. After the class was over he asked her out, worry-free about getting rejected. She, of course, said no and the rumour quickly faded away with this one.

"You still like her, right?" Ross asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." Chandler responded."But what will make her change her mind, she already rejected me."

"Oh c'mon that was when you had your horrible Miami Vice haircut." Ross said.

Chandler reddened at the memory."Hey! You did too!" He said defensively.

"I know, but all I'm saying is that you should maybe try asking her out agin at the party-"

"To get hulimaited by the whole school again with rumours at every end of the school, sure sign me up!" Chandler sarcastically remarked.

"Chandler, did you not see her last boyfriend? I don't think she cares about looks, she cares more about their heart." Ross said."All I'm saying is that you should at least talk to her, she's coming without a date."

"Fine." Chandler grumbled underneath his breath.

 _'It wouldn't hurt to just talk to her'_ Chandler thought _.'It's not as if Monica will ever like me back'_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in ages. I'm super sorry with the late update, I've been quite busy through-out these few months.**

 **Also, I bet y'all were suprised when I added Pheebs to this story haha. I intend to add Joey aswell later in the fanfic :)**

 **Anyways, I will defientely try to update more regularly. I forgot how much I loved to write during the summer break.**

 **I hope you guys have an amazing day!**

 **K.A.**


End file.
